Nano-particles are widely used for their optical properties. In their use, nanoparticles are known to be excellent scatterers of light and other electromagnetic radiation (EMR).
Nano-particles embedded in a substrate may exhibit a plasmonic effect where the nano-particle may support surface plasmons or localized plasmons. Both of these effects may provide plasmonic absorption of light at a particle wavelength. For example, total plasmonic absorption by localized plasmons of ultra-violet (UV) light has been demonstrated [Plasmonic tunable metamaterial absorber as ultraviolet protection film, M. K. Hedayati et al., Applied Physics Letters vol. 104, page 041103 (2014)]. Total plasmonic absorption by surface plasmons of red HeNe laser light has also been demonstrated [Detection of immune-complex formation via surface plasmon resonance on gold-coated diffraction grating, D. C. Cullen et al., Biosensors, Vol. 3, Iss. 4, pp. 211-225 (1987-1988)].
Lasers, such as held lasers, represent a serious threat to pilots, soldiers, first responders, etc, when the laser is directed to the eyes. The result of such eye exposure may result in an effect from startling, to temporary blindness, and even eye damage. In particular, hand held lasers emitting green laser light at a wavelength of 532 nm are known to be used to impair pilots and soldiers.
Filters are known for blocking light at 532 nm. Such filters, however, may not provide a filter which is largely insensitive to the angle of incidence of light impinging on the filter, and at the same time provide good transmission outside of light wavelength range near 532 nm. For example, thin film quarter wave stacks, rugates and angularly sensitive, and further affect a user's color spectrum. While dye-based systems are inexpensive and not angularly insensitive, they exhibit poor transmission outside of light wavelength range near 532 nm, and further as susceptible to solar degradation.